


One Time Only

by 13chapters



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Pornstars, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13chapters/pseuds/13chapters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have been together for five years when someone makes them an offer they can't refuse - to try their hand at being amateur porn stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Only

**Author's Note:**

> I know fuck all about the porn industry, so if I made some really egregious errors about how porn is made...oops. Let's all just ~play pretend because this is just a bunch of seriously self-indulgent porn about porn.

The club is too loud for conversation and too dark to see clearly, but Jensen didn’t come here for conversation, and he’s past the shady hookup days of his early twenties anyway. The sweet shots of whatever it was Jared ordered are working through his system and Jensen feels the heavy beat of the music reverberate through his body and he’s not exactly drunk but he’s definitely buzzed. Jared’s arms are wrapped around his waist, pulling him close, and Jensen pulls Jared close in return.

It’s a poor excuse for dancing, really, not that Jensen really cares, especially when Jared leans down and kisses him, hard and sloppy. Jared’s mouth tastes like alcohol and Jensen gives as good as he’s got. Which is pretty fucking good, let’s be honest. Jensen can’t hear Jared, but he can feel the vibration of the groans he’s making, like a faint echo of the pounding bass of the music in the club.

Jensen pulls back to gets some air, and is dimly aware that people are watching them. _Let them_ , he thinks. The flashing blue and red lights of the club emphasize Jared’s sharp cheekbones and strong jaw, and do nothing to hide the size and breadth of his body. Jensen isn’t so modest that he doesn’t know how good-looking he is himself, too - kind of hard, considering how many times he’s been told he’s gorgeous. He knows how hot they look together.

And if other people want to look, hell, Jensen doesn’t have a problem with it. Doesn’t care if they watch him lick a line up the beautiful length of Jared’s neck, if they see Jared hold those enormous hands against Jensen’s ass. Let the whole world watch if they want, Jensen has nothing to be ashamed of.

“Let’s get something to drink,” Jared says into Jensen’s ear, licking the lobe for good measure. Jensen shudders involuntarily. They might have to cut this evening out short, unless they want to end up in the bathroom, which Jensen does not, thank you very much. They pay rent on their apartment for a reason.

Jensen nods and tugs Jared to the bar, where they each get a bottle of water and a shot of tequila. They’re leaning against the bar and yelling over the music about whether or not to stay, when Jensen notices a guy watching them intently from the other side of the bar. And, okay, anyone can watch them, that’s fine, but this guy seems to be _calculating_ , measuring them up, trying to figure something out.

“I’m not tired yet, Jen!” Jared is shouting, when Jensen realizes the guy is coming toward him.

“We’re not into threesomes,” Jensen tells him as a greeting, which isn’t strictly true, but it is definitely true that Jensen isn’t into having a threesome with _this_ guy. He’s middle-aged, has a pot belly, and particularly hideous moustache. Whatever, Jensen is shallow, and he gets to fuck the hottest guy he’s ever seen on a regular basis. He has no reason to lower his standards.

“That’s okay,” the guy says, in a voice barely loud enough to be heard over the music. “I have a business proposition for you.”

“No,” Jared answers immediately, which Jensen thinks is a good start. Whatever this guy thinks he can talk them into - porn, hooking, they’re not into it.

The guy raises his hands defensively.

“Hear me out,” he says, and Jensen finds himself leaning forward to catch the guy’s words through the pounding electronic beat of the music. “I’m a film producer and I would _love_ to get the two of you on film. You have an obvious connection and - let’s be honest - you’re both hot as fuck. What do you think?”

“I think we’re leaving,” Jensen says. He grabs Jared’s wrist. “Come on, babe.”

“Think about it!” the guy yells. He opens his wallet and pulls out a business card. With a little yellow library pencil he pulls out of his front pocket, he scribbles something fast, and then shoves it into Jared’s hand. Jared, who probably doesn’t know what to do with it, pushes it into his own back pocket.

The fresh night air is crisp and wonderful after the heat and noise of the club. Jensen shivers a bit and Jared - who is never, ever cold - wraps an arm around him, and nuzzles his cheek against the gelled spikes of Jensen’s hair. They catch a cab and go home, where they start shedding clothing as soon as they’re in the door. They stumble into the shower together, and jerk each other off, kissing under the hot spray.

By the time they climb into their soft warm bed, the man in the club is entirely forgotten.

At least until morning.

::

Jensen does laundry every Saturday, because he likes routine, and also because if he waits until Jared does laundry, they will never have any clean clothes. He figured this out when they first moved into together, and it caused some conflict, until they figured out a compromise. Jensen does the laundry, which Jared hates, and Jared does the grocery shopping, which Jensen hates. It works.

It takes a moment for Jensen to even register what the scrap of paper in Jared’s jean pocket is. It’s a crumpled up business card, with the name “JOE MCINNIS” written on it. Jensen flips it over and on the back, in pencil, is a number that makes him gasp audibly.

“Holy fucking shit,” Jensen says, staring at the number.

“What?” Jared asks from the bathroom, where he’s shaving.

“Did you look at this card from the porn guy last night?” Jensen asks.

Jared shakes his head. Some of his hair gets stuck in the shaving cream on his face.

“Should I?” he asks.

Jensen wordlessly walks over, and shows him the card.

“Holy fucking shit,” Jared breathes.

The thing is: Jared and Jensen aren’t rich. They aren’t exactly poor, either. They each have a car, but they were both bought used. They have student loans. They have a nice new couch, but they had to finance it. Sometimes they go out to dinner, but usually they stay in and cook. Jensen clips coupons because if he can save 50 cents, there’s no reason not to, you know?

So they aren’t desperate, but...this kind of money? They could finish paying off both of their cars. Or they could take that dream vacation they’ve always talked about. They could stop talking about getting together money for a down payment on a house, and actually do it.

Jared is looking at Jensen like he wants to say something.

“Do you want to do it?” Jensen asks. He can’t even believe he’s saying those words. It’s - well, it’s insane. It’s an insane idea. They are respectable, normal people, not the sort of people who would be in _porn_ , for god’s sake.

“Let’s...let’s just think about it,” Jared says, and Jensen thinks _holy shit_.

He’s pretty sure it’s only a matter of time.

::

Jensen thinks about it for two days. He thinks about what they could do with that money. He thinks about what they would say if their parents find out. He thinks about what he would do if his coworkers find out.

He imagines fucking Jared in front of a camera, in front of lighting guys and a director.

He imagines other people watching, in the privacy of their own homes, watching him and Jay fuck, what they would think. People being turned on them, jerking off while watching.

He imagines watching it himself, with Jared.

::

Jared finally makes the call. Jensen sits next to him and listens to his side of the conversation. Jared’s a paralegal and knows what questions to ask about the contract, about privacy concerns.

That night Jensen fucks Jared slow and easy, the sheets shoved down in a pile at the foot of the bed..

“Everyone’s gonna see you, Jay,” Jensen tells him between gasping breaths as he pushes Jared down into the mattress. “Everyone’s gonna see how hot you are when I fuck you. How much you love it.”

“Love _you_ ,” Jared groans. He lets his head fall back, exposing his neck to Jensen, who takes the hint and leans in to suck at it. Jared arches his back and grabs at Jensen’s ass, pulling him in tighter. Jensen stutters out a gasp at the pressure.

“Everyone’s going to see that you’re mine, Jay,” Jensen promises. He grips onto Jared’s narrow hips, the need to _possess_ suddenly overwhelming. He comes then, his lips silently forming the word _mine_.

“Do I get to come too?” Jared asks when Jensen can see straight again.

Jensen grins at him.

“Only when I say so,” he says, one hand curling around Jared’s dick.

::

The studio is actually pretty nice, and looks strangely familiar. Jared and Jensen have watched some of Joe McInnis’ porn now - they wanted to make sure they knew what they were getting into - and it’s actually pretty decent. Reasonably hot guys, music not completely embarrassingly terrible. This particular studio, which is set up to look like a well-appointed bedroom, has been the backdrop for a lot of it, and it’s weird to be in it now. Jensen doesn’t feel in the slightest bit sexy and for the first time it occurs to him that he might not even be able to perform in this environment. He wonders if they have Viagra. Do you even need a prescription for Viagra? Jensen isn’t sure.

He hopes the sheets are clean.

Joe is there, along with a few other guys Jensen figures have something to do with filming or lighting or whatever. He doubts it’s all that sophisticated - it’s porn, not a cinematic masterpiece.

One of the guys introduces himself as Cesar, the director. With no further commentary, he claps his hands once and says: “Okay, get naked.”

Jensen hesitates for a moment, feeling the heat of so many people’s eyes on him. Jared catches his eye for a moment, flashes him a quick grin, and pulls his t-shirt over his head and drops it carelessly on the ground. And god, his boyfriend is a beautiful man. Jared climbs onto the bed and leans back against the pile of pillows, his hands behind his head, and his long, long legs - still clad in jeans - crossed at the knee.

Cesar lets out a little “mmhmm!” of appreciation, and that’s all it takes for that little spark to flare up. Jensen sheds his clothes and join Jared on the bed, curling up under Jared’s arm. He leaves his boxer briefs on, though, and Cesar doesn’t seem to care.

Once he gets there, Cesar has some advice on how he wants them to pose, but it’s not very intrusive. Jensen snuggles down into Jared’s arms, and Cesar seems fine with that.

And then the cameras start rolling.

“Hi boys,” Joe says from where he’s standing behind the camera. “How are you doing?”

“Okay, I guess,” Jensen says. His voice wobbles a bit, and Jared reaches over and strokes his thigh reassuringly.

“How long have you two known each other?” Joe wants to know.

“Um, five years. We met at a party, not really an interesting story. We’ve been together almost from day one,” Jared says.

“Love at first sight?” Joe asks.

Jared laughs. “Have you seen him? More like lust at first sight.” He leers at Jensen and wiggles his eyebrows a bit.

“But you were too shy to ask me out,” Jensen reminds him. “Always waiting for me to make the first move.”

“My mistake,” Jared sighs with a rueful shake of his head. “Let you think you’re in charge once, you never give it up.”

“You love it,” Jensen says, and he’s teasing a little, but it’s true. Because he knows that Jared really _does_ love it.

“Yeah,” Jared admits, his eyes going soft.

“So, Jen, you usually top?” Joe asks, and Jensen abruptly remembers where they are, and how weird it is to be discussing their sex life with a stranger in front of a camera.

“Yeah,” he says, drawing the word out slowly. “Usually. I’m a bit of a control freak, what can I say?”

“And Jay, you like that, right?”

Jared, who’s been handling this experience with an ease that Jensen envied, blushes furiously at Joe’s question.

“Yeah,” he finally gets out. “Jen’s right, I do love it.” He cranes his head around to meet Jensen’s eyes and smiles with a shyness and innocence Jensen _knows_ isn’t legit, considering he’s had his tongue in Jensen’s ass.

“All right, boys, why don’t you show us what you’ve got?”

The room is quiet except for the hum of the machinery and the occasional cough or clearing of a throat. Jensen feels ridiculous and isn’t quite sure what to. At least, not until he looks over and sees Jared grinning down at him. Jensen can’t resist leaning over and kissing him, one hand coming up to stroke Jared’s cheek.

And that’s all it takes. Jared leans back and opens his mouth to the kiss as Jensen climbs over him, straddling his torso. Jensen is only dimly aware of a camera being shifted to catch his movement, but his dick takes a lot more notice and Jensen is suddenly really sure that getting it up will not be a problem.

“Everyone’s going to see this, Jay,” he whispers, not caring if it’s picked up by the microphone. Okay, possibly he’s hoping it is.

Jared nods eagerly and Jensen feels that connection - knowing that they’re on the same page - that he’s never felt with anyone else.

There had been some talk about positions and acts during the conversation about the contract, a chat Jensen had been just as glad he hadn’t been a part of, but now he’s glad they’ve already thought about this, because Jensen wants to make sure the camera gets every bit of this. He slides down Jared’s body and undoes the button fly to his jeans, then tugs them down.

Jared’s dick is gorgeous. Jensen knows that people wonder about Jared’s proportionality a lot because a number of his asshole friends have asked him about it over the years, and okay, he wondered himself before he ever had the chance to see it. Now it will be public knowledge: yes, Jared’s cock is just as big as the rest of him.

And Jensen’s the only one who gets to touch it.

He shucks off his own boxers - he knows his ass is great, no one should be deprived the opportunity to see it - and leans in and starts to tease. He licks and suckles at the head of Jared’s dick, tonguing at the hole, playing with his balls. Everything he knows Jared likes, everything he knows will drives him crazy. Jared makes all these noises - really fucking sexy noises, little moans and groans and yelps of “fuck!” and shit. Jensen is pretty sure he could happily blow Jared for _hours_ , suck his dick until his jaw and knees ache.

Knowing that there’s a camera about a foot away, recording everything he does, every flick of the lip, what it looks like when Jared’s pre-come is dripping down his chin, that isn’t exactly a turn-off either.

Getting it up is definitely not a problem. By the time Jared is really getting worked up, and Jensen pushes him onto all fours, still hard and aching, Jensen is ready to go, his dick bouncing somewhat ridiculously against his stomach.

Jensen knows that they usually pre-lube in porn, but Joe says that this is an attempt to show realism, with a real couple, so they have a little tube of lube on the bedside table. Jensen knows that Jared doesn’t need - or want - that much prep, so he slicks himself up and just pushes in. Jared groans and drops his head for a moment before lifting it up, his sweat-damp curls a gorgeous mess.

Jensen gives Jared a moment, then grabs onto his waist and sets a punishing pace. Jared is so fucking hot and tight and yeah, this never gets old. The cameraman and Joe and Cesar watch with various levels of interest - Joe seems really into it, surprise surprise - as Jensen shoves into Jared over and over. He listens with satisfaction to the whimpers Jared lets out.

“Fuck yeah, Jen,” Jared mutters. “Just like that, babe. So...shit, so good. Right there.” It’s kind of pathetic as porn dialogue goes, but Jensen doesn’t care, because this isn’t just porn, this is them, fucking. Giving the world a show.

 _This is what it sounds like when Jared’s getting fucked_ , Jensen thinks, and he’s smug, but he’s got a pretty fucking good reason. _Enjoy it now because this is the only way you’re going to hear it. Because all of this is mine._

“Would you do this for anyone else, Jay?” Jensen hisses. “Let someone else fuck you? Let someone else touch you?”

“No,” Jared answers instantly. “Would never do this for anyone else. Only you, Jen.”

“Fuck,” Jensen says incoherently in response. “ _Fuck_.” He reaches around and grips Jared’s cock, tries as best he can to jack it in a rhythm with his fucking.

“So good, Jen,” Jared mutters. “Love you, babe.”

“Love you so much,” Jensen mutters.

And then he’s coming, can feel himself making that scrunchy weird face that Jared always teases him about but he can’t stop anyway, his toes curling up as the muscles in his legs spasm and _shit there are strangers watching this_. He slowly pulls out, a trail of come following his dick.

Jared is still hard, has been hard for longer than Jensen, and he looks like he’s about to come out of his skin. Jensen shoves him down on the bed, leans over him, and swallows down his dick the best he can.

That’s pretty much all it takes - Jared comes almost instantly, bucking up into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen swallows what he can, although most of it ends up dripping out of his mouth.

He licks his lips.

“Come here,” Jared orders, and Jensen crawls up the bed to face his boyfriend, who presses a kiss to Jensen’s mouth. They’re still kissing a minute later when Jensen hears the director say “cut”.

Joe has a big smile on his face, and Jensen is trying really hard not to look at the obvious bulge at his crotch.

“That was great, boys. Fantastic. I really hope we can make this a regular thing.”

Jensen looks over at Jared and raises an eyebrow.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Jared says. His voice is smooth and his tone polite. “But I don’t think there are going to be any repeat performances. This show was definitely one time only.”


End file.
